Winter Dual
by silverkitsune89
Summary: Summary: Yami joins the school winterguard team at the promptings of Anzu. Yami finds out that Kaiba is also in said winterguard. Anzu makes Kaiba teach Yami the majority of the routine. As the season progresses, a friendship, and possibly even love, blos


Author's ramblings: I know this is kinda stupid, but I decided to fuse together Winterguard and Yugioh. We'll see how this works out.

For those of you who don't know, Winterguard is basically just like Colorguard, except we're now separate from the band (more or less.) We get pretty flags, rifles, and sabers and we have to dance to a song. Yes, we do go to competitions for this. Its way cool, being able to see all the other schools perform. Tres Magnifique! (Did I spell that right?) Overall, very awesome and SO much better than my crappy explanation.

But yeah, I HAD to put those two together. It just seemed like the perfect idea. Now to see if it pays off.

I'll figure out why Kaiba's in winterguard later...

Summary: Yami joins the school winterguard team at the promptings of Anzu. Yami finds out that Kaiba is also in said winterguard. Anzu makes Kaiba teach Yami the majority of the routine. As the season progresses, a friendship, and possibly even love, blossoms out of the two (of course they don't realize the latter emotion until later... well, Yami might...). Pairings: Yami/Kaiba Yugi/Anzu Yugi/Ryou Bakura/Malik Anzu/Otogi Jou/Mai Currently rated PG-13. Rating may change towards the end. Currently, I have no idea.

Chapter 1

"Please, Yami!" Anzu pleaded on her knees. "We really need people to join winterguard. Yugi's already in guard and so is Ryou. Why can't you join?

Yami shifted uncomfortably on his bed. "Anzu, please stand up. You're degrading yourself." Yami heard Yugi giggling from the other side of the room and sighed.

Anzu blushed and sat down at Yugi's desk. "Please join guard, Yami. We really need people. We're desperate."

"If you're so desperate, why don't you ask Jou or Honda?" The room was quiet for a moment, than Yugi burst out laughing.

"Are you kidding me?" Anzu blanched.

"Can you imagine those two with a flag!" Yugi choked through his laughter. "They'd kill everyone on the tarp!" Yugi collapsed onto his bed, unable to stop laughing.

"Those two have got to be the clumsiest people I know. They have no grace what-so-ever and the only have enough hand-eye coordination to stuff food into their mouths." Anzu cried, throwing her hands into the air. "They'd murder our show. That's why I want you to join. You're graceful, you're smooth. You demand this... this respect just by being there. You just have this regal aura surrounding you. You'd be perfect for this!"

Yami winced slightly. "Anzu, that's all... flattering, but I'm not sure if..."

"Please, please, please Yami!" Anzu said, cutting Yami off. "Don't make me beg!"

"But Anzu," Yugi chuckled, his laughter finally subsiding. "You are begging."

Anzu glared at him. "That is not the point, Yugi. The point is that we really need Yami to join. I would think that of all people, you'd understand why I was trying so hard to get Yami to join winterguard. Don't you want him to be on the team with us?"

Yugi smiled at her. "Of course I want him to join. But if he doesn't want to do it, we can't force him."

"Of course we can! He's our friend. He has to come through for us. We really need..."

"Anzu." Sugoroku Moutou said as he walked into his grandson's room. "Your mother just called. She needs you to come home."

"Okay. Thank you Moutou-san." Sugoroku nodded and left, closing the door behind him. Anzu turned back to Yami, giving him her best puppy dog eyes, and pouted. "Please Yami-sama."

Yami groaned and rolled his eyes. "I'll think about it. I won't promise anything, but I'll think about it."

"Yay!" Anzu jumped up and hugged her friend. "Thank you, Yami!" She grabbed her bag and raced out of the room before anyone could say anything.

After a while, Yugi looked over at his yami. "So, will you actually do it? Or are you just going to tell her no?"

Yami sighed as he collapsed on the bed, staring at the ceiling. "I'll probably end up joining. Anything to make her shut up."

Yugi laughed. "Yami, that's mean!"

"But it's true." Yami sat up and looked over at his light. "It's true and you know it, so don't even try to deny it. I don't understand how you can put up with her incessant talking."

"You get used to it after a while." Yugi grinned. "You know, you could try to be a bit nicer to her."

"I could be nicer, but I'd rather not. That would be boring. Besides..." Yami smirked. "I'm not the one who has a crush on her."

Yugi blushed violently, throwing a pillow at Yami. Yami laughed, catching the pillow with ease.

--

"Now, Yami. Are you sure you want to do this?" Yugi asked, looking back at his yami with a worried expression on his faced.

"Of course he's sure!" Anzu said, pushing the other two towards the school gym.

"I don't know..." Yugi started, still watching Yami.

"It's alright, aibou. I'm sure. Although..." Yami glared at Jou and Honda, who were trailing right behind them, snickering. "I would like to know why you two are coming and what you find so hilarious."

"Relax, Yami." Honda said, trying not to burst out laughing. "We just can't wait to see you twirl around a pretty flag.

"Yeah, Yam!" Jou grinned. "It should be fun to watch."

"Guys!" Anzu scolded as she watched Yami twitch. She glared at the other two. "Grow up and stop being immature!" Honda and Jou started laughing harder. Anzu rolled her eyes and pushed Yami and Yugi into the gym. As they walked in, 13 people, including Yugi, formed three lined at the center of the floor. Jou and Honda hurried and grabbed a seat in the stands. "Yami, get in the back of one of the lines so you could watch us." Anzu whispered in his ear. "We're about to start stretches. Try to do them if you want, but you don't have to do them on your first practice." Anzu smiled, then ran to the front of the group and faced them while Yami hurried to the spot behind Ryou.

"Good luck, Yami." Ryou whispered, smiling back at him.

"Okay guys! Up!" Anzu stood on her toes, stretching her hands above her head. She looked around, making sure everybody was following her. "Now down!" She leaned over, feet planted firmly on the ground, hands touching the floor. "Try not to bend your knees."

This went on for a while. Anzu shouted out orders, and everyone else, including Yami, followed her instructions. When they finished, Anzu called everybody over so she could talk to them. "Okay guys. It's January right now. Our first competition is at the end of February. That gives us roughly two months. But think about it: That doesn't give us too much time. We only have, what, two practices a week? That's only 16 two-hour practices, give or take."

"When is Bryen coming?" one of the girls asked. "And what are we going to do about Maya's hole?"

"Bryen said he'd come next Friday to teach us the rest of the routine, so be prepared to be here until 10:00." Anzu looked over at Yami. "As for Maya's hole, I found somebody to fill it for us. I'd like everyone to meet the totally awesome Yami, who came to us in our time of desperation." Anzu said dramatically. Yami blushed and looked down at the floor, feeling everybody's eyes on him. He heard somebody snicker behind him. Anzu stood up and clapped her hands. "Okay! Yami, go on ahead to the hallway. I'll meet you there in a minute. Everybody else, set up. I want to see a quick run-through."

Yami quickly left the gym with his head bowed, slightly embarrassed. He collapsed against the wall opposite the door and slowly slid to the floor. 'Why did I do this again?'

Music filtered through the doors from the gym. It was soft and very calming. Closing his eyes, Yami allowed the music to wash over him.

When the music stopped, Anzu could be heard calling out orders to the others. She walked out of the gym, smiling brightly at Yami. "Now, then! You nervous?" Yami shook his head. "Good! Since I'm not going to be able to teach you the routine, I've found somebody who could. I'd do it, but he's in your line and knows all of you work. He should be out here any second."

"Am I even going to see the routine?" Yami asked. 'How the hell he was supposed to do this if I haven't even seen the show?'

Anzu laughed. "Of course you'll see it! I just want you to learn the steps first. After you learn everything, we'll show you the routine so you can figure out which flag movements go where." Anzu looked towards the gym. "He should be here any second..."

"Wait a minute. Who...?"

Answering Yami's question, the gym door swung open, revealing a tall, cobalt-eyed brunette.

"Kaiba?"

TBC

Author's Ramblings: First chapter: Finite! So, how was it? Good? bad? Please review. Flame me or praise me. I'm really not picky.

Possible reasons for Kaiba joining winterguard:

1. Mokuba made him do it.

2. He actually WANTED to do it (reason unknown).

3. The mind-controlling martians are taking over Kaiba!


End file.
